Hunted
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Keep running. Don't look back, no matter what. Ignore the fact that he's behind you, you don't have enough time to have worries about that or he'll catch you. He'll grab you and kill you, painfully and slowly.


**A/N: Just a ****oneshot**** I wrote a long time ago. I finally decided to type it. I hope you enjoy. Also, I know Slendy doesn't have a face or speak but on this he does. :)**

* * *

Keep running. Don't look back, no matter what. Ignore the fact that he's behind you, you don't have enough time to have worries about that or he'll catch you. He'll grab you and kill you, painfully and slowly.

I just woke up in this place, collect the letters... That's what the scratches on my arms read. To tell the truth, I am scared. I'm confused. All I see are trees, all clones of each other as I sprint past them. I made the mistake of looking back, and I saw him. The Monster. He's constantly following me, as if I was his prey. To him, all of this was a game. But to me, this was life or death.

His image still burns in my mind, his dark suit and slim figure, long fingers, each with claw-like nails. His long legs moving faster and faster as he followed me in this haunted forest. His goal was obvious, to murder me. That's all he wanted, and if I wasnt careful... He'll succeed. That's why he brought me here...

What did I do to deserve such a death?

What frightened me most was that blank, pale face of his. On his face was a wide, sharp teeth grin and two matching crimson eyes that had the ability to look into my soul. I could just feel it.

There's a letter!

_NO! NO! NO!_ It read, with a drawn picture of the monster on it. Just seeing it made my skin crawl. Daring to stop, I caught my breath. My heartbeat was fast as I looking around, hoping he wasn't near. But there is a problem. He wasn't here! Where could he have gone? Did he give up? Am I safe? No... Of course not. You're never safe in these woods.

Turning around, my eyes widened and a scream erupted from my lungs. My balance vanished and I fell backwards, landing on the cold, hard ground. The Slender Man loomed over me with that same look. The look! It could just drive you mad! Tears ran down my cheeks, I didn't want to die! I was a good girl for my entire life! I thought he only came for the kids who acted naughty!

Why me?

I used my remaining strength to try to back up but his stare had me froze stiff. I watched in horror as he bent down to my level, he had that frightening look still glued to his face. He then stood back up and let out a chill causing sound before four tentacles busted out of his back. All at once, each one shot towards me. Two were wrapped around my upper arms, once around my waist and the last around my neck, squeezing slightly but not enough to block off air.

"Please let me go," I begged, tears still streaming down my cheeks. Could this demon spawn a heart and let me go? The chances were slim. My body was lifted into the air and I went limp, to weak to fight back. I also didn't want to anger him, that would only make this situation worse.

I shuddered when I felt him staring at me, examining my body as if, waiting for something.

"I'm not going to fight back, or run away." I sobbed quietly. "What would it do anyway? I'm not some pawn in your game!" I yelled and I instantly felt his hold on me tighten. "I wont be played any longer..." I said through clenched teeth. A low chuckle came from him and I gasped when the arm left my neck and ran down my body.

I bit my bottom lip, "Please just let me go Slender Man. Please." I begged. To my surprise, I found myself being lowered to the ground. The arms let me go and vanished back into his back. The one second I thought I was free, realization hit me and I knew the monster had other plans for me. A good two feet taller than me, he towered over.

"Run." He growled, sounding more terrifying than before.

I found myself turning around and sprinting away, just like before. Even as our distance apart grew, I could still feel him staring at me with those eyes, grinning at me. I knew he was going to chase me, he had given me one last chance to try to finish collecting the rest of the pages.

But we both knew I wouldn't succeed.

Something under my foot moved, causing me to hit the ground. Pain radiated from my now twisted ankle. I let out a frustrated, pained yell as I held my ankle. Why? Why me?

"Done so soon?" His voice asked behind me and I turned to look up at him.

"Just kill me already." I demanded before he grabbed my arm and yanked me up. Besides the fact that my ankle was killing me, his sharp nails were digging in my arm.

"Why would I do that?" He asked lowly. "Youre my favorite form of entertainment." Yes I'm an idiot. Even watching my free hand raise and slap Slender Man in the face, I knew he'd be angry. So was I though, calling me a 'form of entertainment.' But I shouldnt be thinking about this right now.

Slender Man growled as he still felt the sting, his other claw swiped at my chest and I screamed in more pain. My shirt felt to the ground, now in shreds. I pushed and fought against him but he was just too strong for me. Goosebumps formed on my skin from the chilly night and I winced from the long cuts on my stomach. I could feel the blood seeping down and dripping to the ground.

It burned so bad but they were just mere scratches. "I'm sorry..." I groaned, closing my eyes. He let go of my arm and I fell to the cold, hard ground. "I'm...so... sorry..." I whispered before everything went black.

There is not a speck of light when you die from Slender Man.

Only Darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
